Connectors called ZIF (Zero Insertion Force) have been conventionally known. Connectors of this type are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2000-306642 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2000-286025. Those connectors each include a rotatable cam and a slider engaging the cam. By rotational operation of the cam, the slider is forced to slide so that switching is performed between a connected state and a non-connected state with respect to a mating connector. This enables connection or disconnection of the connector with an extremely small operating force.
However, when the connector is subjected to shock, vibration, or the like in the connected state, it is expected that the cam may be rotated due to its influence. When the cam is rotated, there is a possibility that the slider may slide to cause switching from the connected state to the non-connected state. Conversely, switching may be caused from the non-connected state to the connected state. In any event, there is a problem that the connected state or the non-connected state of the connector cannot be reliably maintained.